1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an emergency notification system and an emergency notification device. More particularly, the invention relates to an emergency notification system and an emergency notification device to be employed therein, which can perform processes from registration to the emergency notification system to transmission of emergency notice without using voice.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the recent years, owing to spreading of cellular telephone, it becomes possible to send emergency notification of fire dispatch, calling for ambulance and so forth immediately on site. However, it is frequency happen that communicants does not know the site of emergency state to take relatively long period to go into action. On the other hand, when nonperson, such as person with impaired hearing, subjecting to disaster has to do emergency notification, such person cannot inform the content of the emergency state and the own position for difficulty in normal telephone communication using voice. Concerning the emergency notification system, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-8265 discloses a personal security system using a cellular telephone terminal with GPS (Global Positioning System). In the disclosed personal security system, the emergency notification system is connected to a preliminarily registered management center by depressing an emergency button and a position information measured by using GPS is displayed on the management center.
However, the foregoing personal security system is premised that communication between the cellular telephone terminal and the management center is performed by using voice. Therefore, unless communication with voice is performed, after operation of emergency button, kind of emergency cannot be identified. In this point, the disclosed system cannot be said to be adapted to nonperson subjecting to disaster. On the other hand, the conventional emergency notification system employs dedicated terminal therefor. Such emergency notification system cannot be said to be easily used for high cost to purchase and necessity of carrying the dedicated terminal only for emergency notification.